blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiser (5e Class)
The Kaiser "Peace? Harmony? Order? I deny your world and everything in it!" ''-Denys Geneolgia, also known as Kaiser Oblivion, the most infamous kaiser of all'' A man in a dark cloak with a black half-mask stands against four foes, a paladin, a dark knight, a cleric, and a rogue, wielding a sword in one hand. His foes attempt to attack him, however their attacks are rendered useless by his abilities. He slashes at one, then another, dealing more damage than they would ever expect to see from such a foe. They keep attacking, and do not even dent him, as a burst of gleaming radiance comes from the man, decimating all of his foes in one fell swoop. Creating a Kaiser When creating a kaiser character, think about how your character became an emperor of the battlefield. Were they related to a commander or leader already, and wished to follow in their footsteps? Did they study in an academy, or did they merely pick things up on the go? Is the legion that they served for still active, or has it disbanded for whatever reason? Ask your DM about how kaiser legions function in your campaign world. Quick Build You can make a Kaiser quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Strength, followed by Charisma. Second, choose the noble or soldier background. Finally, choose a longsword, and a diplomat's pack. Class Features As a Kaiser you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Kaiser level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Kaiser level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor, Shields Weapons: Simple weapons, Martial weapons Tools: Calligrapher's supplies Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma Skills: Choose 2 from Athletics, Deception, History, Intimidation, and Persuasion. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a martial melee weapon or (''b) a simple melee weapon * (a'') a diplomat's pack or (''b) a monster hunter's pack * leather armor & a shield Table: The Kaiser Supremacy You are an emperor of the battlefield, known as a kaiser, and you are able to invoke your supremacy over others. You have a supremacy die, which is a d6, and you gain more and they increase in size as you gain levels in this class. Supremacy dice fuel your class features. Additionally, some of your kaiser class features may require attack rolls or saving throws. * Supremacy save DC = 8 + your Charisma modifier + your Proficiency bonus * Supremacy attack modifier = your Charisma modifier + your Proficiency bonus After a long rest, you regain all of your expended supremacy dice. Oblivion As a kaiser, you are able to use your supremacy to bless allies. As a bonus action, you choose one creature within 60 feet of you who can hear you, giving that creature one Oblivion die, which is the same size as your supremacy die. Once within the next 10 minutes, the creature can roll the die and add the number rolled to one attack roll or saving throw it makes. The creature can wait until after it rolls the d20 before deciding to use the Oblivion die, but must decide before the GM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. Once the Oblivion die is rolled, it is lost. A creature can have only one Oblivion die at a time. Blinding Light Beginning at 2nd level, you gain the ability to channel your commanding presence as a blast emanating from yourself. As an action, you can expend a supremacy die to unleash a blast of radiant energy in a 5 foot sphere emanating from yourself. Creatures of your choice within the sphere must make Dexterity saving throws, taking radiant damage equal to the damage of a weapon in either of your hands plus your supremacy die. Cerberus Additionally, at 2nd level, you are able to relax your commanding presence to ease the nerves of those around you. You can expend one supremacy die to cast calm emotions on a single creature within 10 feet of yourself. Service to the Legion At 3rd level, your service to your legion, past or present, grants you benefits you would not have otherwise. Choose from The Arcane Legion and The Steel Legion, both of which are at the bottom of this page. Your choice gives you features at 3rd, 7th, 11th, and 15th levels. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 10, 12th, 14th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Sonnenblume Beginning at 5th level, you gain the ability to manipulate the speed of those around you. As a reaction to rolling initiative, you can expend one supremacy die to reverse all creatures initiative. If any creatures roll initiative after you use Sonnenblume, they are put into turn order as if Sonnenblume was not in effect. Spring Awakening Starting at 6th level, you are able to cure the wounds of those around you. As an action, you can expend a supremacy die to emanate a 15 foot cone of healing energy from yourself. Creatures of your choice within the cone restore hit points equal to your Charisma modifier plus the supremacy die plus half your kaiser level. You can also choose for yourself to be healed by this feature, when you use it. Improved Blinding Light At 9th level, your ability to channel divine might has improved. Your Blinding Light feature's range is upgraded to a 15 foot sphere, and you add your Charisma modifier to the damage (min +0). Winter Storm Starting at 10th level, you are able to deny the healing of a creature. As a reaction to a creature within 30 feet of yourself restoring hit points, you can expend one supremacy die to lower the healing by an amount equal to your supremacy die plus half your kaiser level plus your Charisma modifier. Citadel Beginning at 13th level, your presence allows you to slow the ferocity of those who face you. As a bonus action, you can expend one supremacy die and choose a creature within 30 feet of yourself that can hear you. The creature must make a Wisdom saving throw, with the DC increased by the amount on your supremacy die. On a failed saving throw, the creature can make one less attack than it normally could, to a minimum of one attack per turn for 1 minute. The creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, though the supremacy die bonus is only applied to the initial DC and not the repeated save. You can end this feature early as a bonus action. Centurion At 14th level, you are able to protect allies at the cost of yourself. As a reaction to you and one or more creatures within 30 feet of yourself taking damage from the same source, you can expend one supremacy die. A number of creatures that do not include yourself equal to your Charisma modifier (min 1) within 30 feet of yourself take no damage, and the damage you take is reduced by the amount on your supremacy die. Dawn of Odyssey At 17th level, you are able to bring inspiration to the heart of the warriors around you, letting them fight harder. As a bonus action, you can expend one supremacy die and choose a creature within 30 feet of yourself that can hear you. You must succeed on a DC 10 Wisdom saving throw, with a bonus equal to your supremacy die. On a successful saving throw, that creature can make an additional attack when it takes the Attack action, to a maximum of 3 attacks. At the end of each of your turns, you must repeat the saving throw, with the DC increasing by 5 each time you succeed, the effect ending when you fail the saving throw. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Westwind Starting at 18th level, you can warp and distort how the fields of battle act. As an action, you can expend a supremacy die, to force a Wisdom saving throw on all creatures within 60 feet of yourself. A creature can choose to fail the saving throw if it wishes. When a creature is attacked by a creature that failed the saving throw within the next minute, they make a Dexterity saving throw against the attack roll, making the attack miss on a successful save. You can end this effect early as a bonus action. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Overlord At 20th level, you have gained the pinnacle of commanding might, to allow warriors to strike harder than they should normally be able to. As a reaction to a creature within 30 feet of yourself hitting with a non-critical weapon attack, you can expend one supremacy die. That creature is treated as landing a critical hit. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. The Arcane Legion The Arcane Legion is an army of kaisers that specialize in mixing their supreme might with the mystical might of magical spells, weaving arcane force with their superiority. Spellcasting When you reach 3rd level, your commanding mind has enabled you to learn spells naturally, from the sorcerer spell list. Cantrips. You learn two cantrips of your choice from the sorcerer spell list. You learn an additional sorcerer cantrip of your choice at 10th level. Spell Slots. The Arcane Legion Spellcasting table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spells Known of 1st-Level and Higher. You know three 1st-level sorcerer spells of your choice, two of which you must choose from the enchantment and evocation spells on the sorcerer spell list. The Spells Known column of the Arcane Legion Spellcasting table shows when you learn more sorcerer spells of 1st level or higher. Each of these spells must be an enchantment or evocation spell of your choice, and must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 7th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. The spells you learn at 8th, 14th, and 20th level can come from any school of magic. Whenever you gain a level in this class, you can replace one of the sorcerer spells you know with another spell of your choice from the sorcerer spell list. The new spell must be of a level for which you have spell slots, and it must be an enchantment or evocation spell, unless you’re replacing the spell you gained at 8th, 14th, or 20th level. Spellcasting Ability. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your sorcerer spells, due to your mind naturally letting you learn the spells without studying. You use your Charisma score whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a sorcerer spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier * Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Font of Magic Starting at 3rd level, you have 1 sorcery point, and you obtain more as you gain levels in this class, as shown in the Arcane Legion Spellcasting table. You can sacrifice spell slots to gain additional sorcery points. You learn other ways to use your sorcery points as you reach higher levels. Converting a Spell Slot to Sorcery Points. As a bonus action on your turn, you can expend one spell slot and gain a number of sorcery points equal to the slot's level. Metamagic Additionally at 3rd level, you gain the ability to twist your spells to suit your needs. You gain one of the Metamagic options from the sorcerer class of your choice. You gain another one at 15th level. You can use only one Metamagic option on a spell when you cast it, unless otherwise noted. War Magic Beginning at 7th level, when you use your action to cast a cantrip, you can make one weapon attack as a bonus action. Spell Supremacy At 11th level, you gain the ability to make use of your sorcerous capabilities to bring back your supremacy. As a bonus action, you can expend 5 sorcery points to restore one supremacy die. Arcane Commandment Starting at 15th level, you are able to turn the tides when enemies believe they've outsmarted your spells. As a reaction to one of your spell attacks missing, or a creature succeeding against the DC of one of your spells, you can expend one supremacy die and force either a reroll of the attack or against the DC. If the attack is rerolled, it gains a bonus equal to your supremacy die. If a saving throw is rerolled, they have a negative modifier equal to your supremacy die. The Steel Legion Kaisers of The Steel Legion have been trained to be masters of combat, not just commanding warriors but fighting with them on the front lines. They are known for being the main kind of kaisers to wear heavy armor, and for their powerful blows. Bonus Proficiencies Starting at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in medium and heavy armor. Noble Eagle Additionally at 3rd level, a creature that has an Oblivion die from you can roll that die and add the number rolled to a weapon damage roll it just made. Extra Attack Beginning at 7th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Empirical Agility At 11th level, once on each of your turns when you miss with an attack, you can make another attack. Tornado Gust Beginning at 15th level, you are able to force those who fail to harm you to harm their allies, instead. When a hostile creature misses you with a melee attack, you can expend a supremacy die and use your reaction to force that creature to repeat the same attack against another creature (other than itself) of your choice, adding the die to its damage roll. Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Kaiser class, you must meet these prerequisites: Charisma 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Kaiser class, you gain the following proficiencies: Light armor, Shields, simple weapons, martial weapons My Left Ear is Aching It's been like this ever since I woke up and I dunno what to do about it Oncie Was HereCategory:Classes